A New Set of Rules
by all the shattered pieces
Summary: When a straight girl that can't keep secrets because they destroy her (Dylan) and her best friend that loves her with all she has to love with (Claire) start dating. And when the secret (I don't love you back) destroys her (Dylan). And when you just can't keep the secret to yourself. That's when the universe explodes. / / COMPLETED yesh / / Dylan/Claire / / enjoy my lovely readers
1. Excessive punctuation to replace words

Chapter 1 - !

That night was kind of lost to me. I was fourteen and didn't exactly have the world's greatest memory, and I only remembered it in bits and pieces. But it was night one of the three most life-changing ones I've lived so far.

Claire: Hey Dylan?

Dylan (mostly paying attention to the movie): What?

Claire (mostly paying attention to the scariest thing she's ever done/is about to do): Who do you have a crush on?

Dylan (mostly paying attention to the movie): I've told you before. I'll tell you again if you tell me.

Claire (scared out of her mind but convinced it's too late): Don't tell anybody her name, okay?

Dylan (mostly paying attention to her suddenly gay best friend): What? It's a… girl? What?

Claire: "Her" is a female pronoun. Congrats.

Dylan: Seriously?

Claire: Would I joke about this?

Dylan: No…

Claire: So… you're fine with it?

Dylan: You're a lesbian?

Claire: Yeah…

Dylan: ?

Claire: Hey, don't-

Dylan: ?

Claire: I only told you because I thought you wouldn't mind…

Dylan: I don't mind. It's just… I dunno. Weird, I guess.

Claire: Yeah.

Dylan: So, who is she?

Claire: …

Dylan: Claire!

Claire: …

Dylan: Claire!

Claire: Nobody.

Dylan: Oh. Okay then.

Moving on now to the second day. It was a few months later, at my fifteenth birthday party. It was two AM, maybe three. I was in my room, sitting on my bed with my best friend, watching High School Musical – again.

Claire: Wanna know who I like?

Dylan: Is she cute?

Claire: Yeah.

Dylan: Sure.

Claire: Um… I have a crush on you.

Dylan: !

Claire: I shouldn't have told you… I'm so sorry… I'll leave now if you want…

Dylan: No, it's fine, just…

Claire (leaning in towards Dylan until their faces are about four inches apart): Tell me if you want to stop.

Dylan: I-

Claire (puts her right hand on the back of Dylan's head and pulls her closer): I've been waiting for this since before I came out.

Dylan: Wow. Long time. But-

Claire (nodding): Yeah…

So, she leaned in even closer and kissed me. And, I must admit, it did feel good. But even kissing a pillow or something feels _good_, right?

It didn't feel like I was kissing somebody I had a crush on.

I wasn't paying attention to anything but my thoughts. Yes, I was ignoring my first kiss!

It didn't feel like I should be kissing her.

I mean, first of all, we were best friends and this could ruin what we had going on. Scratch that, it already did!

Second of all, should we be sleeping in the same bed if she had a crush on me and we were kissing right as I was thinking?

Third of all, I didn't like her back.

That was mostly because I was, without a doubt, completely straight.

* * *

**Ooh! Drama!**

**Unsure what inspired me to write this. It just seemed like an interesting concept to me. This'll be short, maybe ten-fifteen chapters? It depends on the responses I get.**

**Well, enjoy! I'll write some more and post it, as long as you guys like the plot and all that literary stuff.**

**xox all the shattered pieces**


	2. Erase

Claire was my best friend

Then we became something more

And I can't go back

* * *

How to tell the truth

My feelings did not mirror

I could not break this

* * *

Yes I did love her

But I did not love love her

She was just my friend

* * *

Much too delicate

Must pretend to love the girl

I could break her heart

* * *

Claire was my best friend

Then she kissed it all away

Take it back; erase

* * *

**I'm experimenting with this story.**

**Let's see where it goes, hmm?**

**My personal challenge: Tell a story without actually telling the story.  
**

**Cool? Lame? Opinion on haikus?**

**I'm open to ideas :)**


	3. silly dylly

hey dylan

_yeah_

r u awake

_no_

Haha ur silly

_Ikr_

Wanna get ice cream tomorrow

_Gotta study for a math test_

Study date?

_nop sorry mom doesnt like study dates_

_says theyre lame :P_

U 4got the e

_Oops :P_

Silly dylly

_Lol ya_

Ilysm

_Ditto_

Well I gtg

_Bye Claire_

Bye

_C u 2morrow_

No its Sunday 2morrow

_Oh ya_

C u Monday

_Meet by the green lockers_

Ya

_Bye Claire_

Bye dyl

Ily

_U should go_

_Don't get in trouble bc of me_

Oh ya kk bye

bye

* * *

**Sorry if you guys are all like "what is this this is not literature**

**this is crap **

**tis verbal diarrhea"**

**I'm just experimenting with writing stuffs**

**and I'm bored**

**and I broke my toe again (stupid toes)**

**so I was like "let me make people happy and write"**

**ten points for Gryffindor (is that spelled right? oh well YOLO) if you guess what the chapters are**

**example: sonnet, haikus, IM, script, etc...**

**of if you want it can be Slytherin**

**or Ravenclaw**

**or Hufflepuff**

**you know anything works**

**whatever I'll shut up now**

**xox all the shattered pieces**


	4. Exit Stage Left

When we enter I can tell that everybody sees us

_The lesbians_

_Used to be best friends_

_Dating_

The whispers hurt more than the open insults

The secrets are louder that her voice

_Dylan are you okay_

_Should we go_

The pain is the only thing I see

I can taste the hurt and guilt flying around me

Tornado

Tomato

Potato

Lost in thought

_Dylan_

_Whats wrong Dylan_

_Dylannn_

_Dyyylaaaaannnnn_

_Ddddddddyyyyyyyylllllllllaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn_

The world burbles and distorts itself

_Dylan are you okay_

_You look sick_

_We should go to the nurse_

Cant support myself

Shaky

Like the switch in my bedroom dimming the lights around

Me

They dance as they exit

Stage left

_Dyyyylllannn_

I can feel the exclamation points

_Dylan talk to me_

I was never good at secrets

The anxiety destroyed me

and I can't even eat or sleep and now i'm a sack of bones

supported by lies and pretending to love

Three months is too long to keep a secret

Like this

One

_Dylan_

_Dylan please_

_I love you_

But I don't love you Claire

Im sorry but I don't

And I never did

It was all pretend

Because remember that

Glass vase in my moms

Office that we were never allowed

To touch and when

We did it broke and

Shattered

And it was so pretty when

It was whole but then

The pieces were ugly

And they hurt me when I cleaned it

Up

You are the vase and i

Am still me

And if tell the truth I will

Touch the vase

And break it all over again

But the pieces will hurt too much to

Sweep up and no matter

What itll still never be

Whole again


	5. Simple mathematics

Me + Claire = a couple

Me + Claire + x = a fake couple

X = y

Y = a secret

A secret = im straight and I don't love her

X = I could destroy the world with one sentence

* * *

Me + three months = me three months older

Me + three months + x = im in an anxiety attack constantly

Me + three months + x = she still loves me

x = i cant keep secrets and it destroys me

* * *

Me + Claire + p = best friends

P = the past

* * *

Me + t = Hiroshima in my brain

T = the truth

* * *

Me + Claire + t = just me

T = if I tell the truth

* * *

Claire + t = I will break her heart and regret it forever

T = my horrible awful secret


	6. The Big de-Bang

Should I just play along?

I mean, #shelovesme. She's a part of me and I'm a part of her and separating these two parts will end up with #Cuba in the middle of #Russia and Russia in the middle of the #pacific ocean and the pacific ocean in the middle of #thesun.

Obliterating one of these two parts will be the big bang #inreverse.

#thebigde-bang.

But what if I #playalong and #mylife ends up with us married and she thinks #Ireallyloveher?

I don't see a way out of this except through.

But if I obliterate the other part she might find somebody else and move on…

Well, there are two ways out of this.

One is to kill Claire. But I don  
't want o be a murderererererer

The other is to kill myself.

All in favor of #suicide?

Everybody in my little mental crowd raises his or her hand, except for one. Then #somebodyelse shoots her down with a #nerfgun.

Everybody's in favor.

And I think this is a good idea, because my mind is becoming a disturbing place.

I #can'tsleepatnight wondering how to fix all this.

And now, OH HOW BRILLIANT AM I, I can fix this.

And I won't even need to sleep at night.

Because I'll be fucking dead and dead people don't need sleep!\

#nextEinstein


	7. kind of like algebra or something

DYLAN enters from offscreen. She picks up her phone and records a video of herself.

Dylan: Hi mom, dad, sisters, Claire. If you get this, it means I killed myself. And I'm so sorry, but I had to. Because-

Dylan begins to cry.

Dylan (continued): Because Claire, I don't love you, not like you love me, and it's killing me to pretend. Because I'm straight. And I'd never love you. And I know if you knew the truth, then it would kill you. And I figured the only solution is to take one of us out of the picture, kind of like algebra or something, and-

Dylan pauses to collect her thoughts.

Dylan (continued): and I couldn't kill Claire, because that would be horrible. So I decided to kill myself. And I love all of you, but I'm so sorry, and there's just no other way. Bye.

Dylan stops recording herself. She gets the video ready to send, and she picks up an entire container of pills that her mom takes for migraines.

Dylan pours the pills down her throat and sends the video. She waits alone in the kitchen of her house. Minutes hours years seconds pass as she waits for darkness.

Dylan falls down, screaming on the inside. She hits the glass coffee table, and it shatters and splinters and breaks like she is on the inside.

MERRI-LEE enters with JAMIE, the older, responsible daughter. They quickly figure out the scene and call the ambulance.

It is three AM and they might not be able to save her daughter.

But they will fucking try.


	8. fire and atomic bombs and nerf guns

You wake up in a hospital room and realize that you're actually alvie. You didn't do good enought suicide and too bad vecause you wont have another chance fr it.

And the first face you see belongs to the igrl you don't love, and she's crying, and you reach for her handm because you kind of do love her but as a friends.

"Dylan," she says, "Dylan, you were going to kill yourself for me"

"Yeah, and I almost got away with it too."

"Well, you do love me then."

"Really?"

"You love me enough that you would kill yourself so I woudn't break. You love me enough to not care that you'd be dead and I wuld break anyways. You love me but not the way I want you to."

"Claire, maybe I do…"

"No, you're on drugs and stuff and I can't make you love me and I can't make you anything but what you are and I don't know or care what that is but you don't love me and if I love you I'll let you not love me."

"Claire. I love you. I love you more than there are words enough to love there's only math and love and death to love you with and I love you with all of it."

"Shut up, you're high on headache meds."

"Shut up, you're blonde."

We both laugh, and it explodes inside of me like fire and atomic bombs and nerf guns but laughing is good for her so I keep going.

"You're blonde and you love me and I love you and I will never listen to anything you say unless you say Dylan I brought you doughnuts and they're cream filled not custard filled because custard is gross."

"Too bad, they're rainbow sprinkle."

"Oh god I do love you okay and thank you for doughnuts."

"You're oh so very welcome."

And I get sprinkles down my hospital gown and I'm in therapy for two weeks and everything but my mind is finally starting to clear itself up again and that's it.

* * *

**I finished this something and now it is done and I updated it all because IT IS DONE NOW.**

**This is my first completed fic (!) - lol I'm so excited over this how crazy is that?  
**

**Well I will make more literature for y'all if you want (I feel so SOUTHERN - which should be normal but I never say y'all except for twice right now) just keep those ideas coming towards my face like dangerous weapons!**

**ilysm everybody because you voluntarily read my stuff!**

**xox all the shattered pieces**


End file.
